1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect performance by individuals upon a player's landing upon preselected spaces of a game path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of individuals. Such game boards are indicated and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,371; 5,007,651; and 4,878,675.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a board game structure utilizing performance and successful attainment of point totals developed by successful completion of various random categories encountered by tokens of the individual players and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.